Fandom Entertainment
Fandom Entertainment is a YouTube channel focused on movies and television. It is owned and operated by the fan wiki hosting company FANDOM. Fandom Entertainment is a sister channel to the Screen Junkies channel. Fandom Entertainment covers pop culture news with an informal, comedic bent. However, it also covers serious news with gravitas. Fandom Entertainment's shows are strongly personality-driven. The channel's main show is Screen Junkies Universe, a daily news and talk show. The Editor-in-Chief of Fandom Entertainment is Roth Cornet. Fandom Entertainment videos are typically hosted by a panel of hosts, usually Editor-in-chief Roth Cornet and other regulars like Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Spencer Gilbert. Other recurring hosts include Danielle Radford, Ed Greer, Roxy Striar, Billy Business and Lon Harris. Shows Screen Junkies Universe Screen Junkies Universe (SJU) - a daily entertainment news and talk show featuring a panel of four hosts. SJU airs live at 11am PST, Monday - Friday. Episodes are typically 30 - 60 minutes in length. Over 400 episodes have been produced. In 2019, episodes averaged 40k - 50k views. The panelists generally discuss three news stories per episode. The show covers a wide range of topics including movies, TV shows, trailers, casting news, controversies, awards, business, internet feuds, and much more. Fridays are reserved for fan-submitted questions. Though the hosts cover serious news stories with gravitas, SJU generally has an informal vibe. The panelists frequently goes off on tangents, and joke around with one another. Charting With Dan Charting with Dan is a weekly box office analysis show hosted by Dan Murrell It is prerecorded and uploaded on Monday afternoons. It is around 30 minutes in length. It gets around 40k - 50k views. Panel to Screen Panel to Screen breaks down the comic book panels that inspired key shots from a movie. The first episode examined the comic book origins of key moments from Avengers: Infinity War. Movie Reviews Movie Reviews '''by film critics Roth Cornet and Dan Murrell. Occasionally, movies are reviewed in both spoiler and non-spoiler formats. The channel has also regularly published "Oscar movie roundups" and "indie roundups" in which the hosts review multiple films in one video. These videos focus on indie and prestige films. The Evolution Of... '''The Evolution of Character recaps the various incarnations of a popular character over the decades. The first episode examined the development and changes to the Hulk character. Fandom Uncovered Fandom Uncovered documents fans festivals and their impact on towns and businesses. The first episodes examined how the Twilight fandom has affected individuals, wider fan culture, and the livelihoods of the residents of the small town of Forks, Washington. Previous Shows Honest Trailers Commentaries Honest Trailers Commentaries '''is a weekly web series in which a panel of Honest Trailers writers watch and riff on an episode of Honest Trailers. It is prerecorded and was uploaded at 10am PST on Tuesdays, simultaneous with episodes of Honest Trailers (which are uploaded to sister channel Screen Junkies). Episodes are typically 20-30 minutes long and get 50-80k views. In July 2019, Honest Trailers Commentaries moved to the Screen Junkies channel and began to be uploaded on Wednesdays. Watching Thrones '''Watching Thrones was a weekly Game of Thrones recap and discussion show hosted by Roth Cornet, Spencer Gilbert and Michelle Boyd. Watching Thrones only runs while during new seasons of Game of Thrones. Watching Thrones is also streamed via Twitch. Previous seasons used to be available as podcasts. The show has ceased production, due to Game of Thrones airing its final season. Channel History Fandom Entertainment has a complicated history. Since 2009, it has operated under three different names. Each incarnation of the channel has targeted a slightly different audience and produced different shows, however the channel has always been dedicated to movies, TV, and pop culture. 2009 - Clevver Movies Fandom Entertainment was original called Clevver Movies. The channel was originally created on March 5, 2009 and was a sister channel to several other Clevver Media channels such as Clevver TV, Clevver Style and Clevver News. Clevver Media was acquired by Alloy Media in 2012. Allow Media later merged with Break Media to become Defy Media. All the old Clevver content remains up on the channel. Many Clevver videos are still the channel's highest-viewed videos. 2016 - Screen Junkies News Clevver Movies was rebranded as Screen Junkies News in September 2016. At the time, both Clevver and Screen Junkies were owned by the same parent company, Defy Media. In its early days, Screen Junkies News covered multiple entertainment news per day in shorter videos (ranging anywhere from 2 -20 minutes) dedicated to discussing one single subject. During this time, the channel also produced movie reviews, conventional trailer reaction videos, Easter egg breakdowns, filmmaker interviews, and did some TV show recaps (eg, Riverdale). In mid-2017, Screen Junkies News shifted towards releasing one longer video (30 min) per day, in which a panel of hosts discussed multiple news stories. 2019 - Fandom Entertainment In July 2018, Screen Junkies News was bought by fan encyclopedia/wiki-hosting company FANDOM. FANDOM's long term business plan involves a pivot to video content. There were no major changes to the channel's shows immediately following the acquisition, though some Screen Junkies News videos (such as press junket interviews) were rebranded with FANDOM logos and embedded on fan wikis. The channel continued producing its core shows: Screen Junkies Universe, Charting With Dan, Honest Trailers Commentaries, and Movie Reviews. In April 2019, the channel was rebranded as Fandom Entertainment. Around this time, the channel introduced multiple new show formats: The Evolution Of, Panel to Screen, and Fandom Uncovered. See also *Screen Junkies *The Honest Trailers Wiki has more detailed information about many Fandom Entertainment shows and contributors. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers